LAS HERMANA DE LOS RRBZ Y SUS NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS SOBRES LAS PPGZ
by kaoru00233
Summary: que pasaría si los rrbz tienen nuevos sentimientos por las ppgz y mojo traer a tres niñas mas a su vidas -las niñas vienen a destruir a las ppgz-y sis su sentimientos siguen tendrán que pelear contra sus hermanas y defender al amor de su vidas pero ellos no quieren hacerles daño a sus hermanas por quien decidirán por su alma gemela o por su familia-contra parte x contra parte


LAS HERMANAS DE LOS RRBZ Y SUS NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS POR LAS PPGZ

CAP 1: nustras HERMANAS

EN LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO

SEÑOR MOJO COMO UN ESTADO -DIJO UN HOMBRE CALVO Y VESTIDO CON UN TRAJE Y ANTIOJOS NEGROS (COMO LOS HOMBRE DE NEGRO XD)

MUY BIEN LU, COMO VAN-conteste EL HOMBRE LLAMADO MOJO MIRANDO atravez DE UNA VENTANA HACIA UN JARDIN DONDE SE ENCONTRAVAN TRES NIÑAS Y UN Homber

MUY BIEN SEÑOR YA ESTAN LISTA PARA IRSE -DIJO EL Nombrado LU

MUY BIEN QUE LA ALISTALAS VENGO A BUSCAR ESTA MISMA TARDE -DIJO MOJO

MUY BIEN SEÑOR ESTA MISMA TARDE ESTARAN LISTAS

EN LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA SALTADILLA

Oigan SOCIOS ESTOY ABURRIDO-DIJO UN CHICO RUBIO QUE ESTABA EN EL SILLON DE CABEZA

YO ESTOY deacuerdo COM BOOMER -DIJO UN CHICO MORENO TIRADO EN EL PISO

BIEN QUE TAL SI VAMOS A MOLESTAR A LAS SÚPER bobas -DIJO UN CHICO pelirojo

SIIIII-dijieron BOOMER Y BUTCH AL UNISONO

EN EL PARQUE DE NUEVA SATADILLA

Oigan HAY VIENEN-DIJO BOOMER EMOSIONADO

TRANQUILISATE SOCIO-LE DIJO A LADRILLO BOOMER

SI PORQUE VIENE TU NOVIA NO DEBES ponerte ASI-DIJO BUTCH EN UN TONO BURLON

Oigan TRIO DE IDIOTAS -DIJO UNA CHICA MORENA

BELLOTA NO SEAS ASI NO VES QUE ALOS POBRES LE FALTA CEREBRO -DIJO UNA CHICA peliroja

BOMBON! -DIJO UNA CHICA RUBIA

OYE piojosa NOSOTROS NO SOMOS IDIOTAS NINGUNOS-LE GRITO BUTCH A BELLOTA

SI USTEDES SERAN LAS IDIOTAS -DIJO LADRILLO

HOLA BURBUJA-DIJO BOOMER

HOLA BOOMER-DIJO BURBUJA UN POCO sonrojada

EN LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO

HATA QUE TE DIGNAS A VENIR POR NOSOTRAS -DIJO UNA NIÑA DE 12 AÑOS de la ONU (MEY)

SI DE TODAS FORMAS DA IGUAL ESO VAMOS DE SE NOS VA A IR EL VUELO -DOJO MOJO

YO QUIERO frituras -DIJO UNA NIÑA MORENA DE UNOS 12 AÑOS (BRUT)

BRUT ES EL aeropueto COMPRAMOS -DIJO OJO DE MALA GANA

SI frituras -GRITO UNA NIÑA RUBIA DE 12 AÑOS QUE SALTABA DE UN LADO PARA OTRO (PALO)

MEY, palo de golf, BRUT PUEDEN CAMINAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ-GRITO MOJO A LAS NIÑAS

NOSOTRAS-LE BUENO PERO NO ES PARA QUE TE ENOJES CON DE Volvio EL GRITO MEY

TAXI BIEN BIEN VMOS -DIJO MOJO HACIENDO SEÑA PARA PARAR A ONU

EN LA CIUDAD DE SALTADILLA

SI ... SI ... YA ... entendi YA VAMOS AYA ... DECIA LADRILLO POR SU TELEFONO

QUE PASA SOCIO-PREGUNRO BOOMER llendo ASIA LADRILLO

MOJO DICE QUE TENEMOS QUE IR A LA CASA Y LIMPIARLA POR QUE TENEMOS VISITAS-DECIA LADRILLO CON MUCHA FLOGERA

VA ESTO SE ESTABA ponendo INTERESANTE-DECIA BUTCH EN TONO DE BURLA

MIENTRAS QUE LAS PPGZ LOS MIRABAN ALGO YA QUE LOS ESTRAÑADAS CHICO SE Reian PELIABAN Y GRITABAN

CHICAS QUE TAL SI VAMOS POR UN HELADO -DIJO BOMBON

SI ESTOY deacuerdo-DIJO Belota CAMINANDO DETRAS DE BOMBON

MIENTRAS QUE BURBUJA VEIA A LOS CHICOS Y SE de reales SOLA Y CUANDO SE DIO CUENTA SALIO CORRIENDO ASIA LAS CHICAS

BIEN CHICOS VAMOS LAS MOLESTAMOS ONU RATO MAS Y LUEGO NS VAMOS A LA CASA-DIJO MARIMACHO

SI PERO DONDE ESTAN? -DIJO BOOMER CON UN SIGNO DE LA CABEZA EN PREEGUNTA

ES sierto Nos dejaron SOLOS-DIJO LADRILLO VIENDO PARA TODOS LADOS

BIEN YA QUE VAMOS A CASA-DIJO MARIMACHO ENPEZANDO A CAMINAR

3 HORAS depues

EN EL AEROPUERTO DE NUEVA SALTADILLA

POR FIN LLEGMOS-DIJO MEY

ESTOY Cansada MOJO-DIJO PALO DE GOLF

MOJO Y QUE VAMOS HACER AHORA-DIJO BRUT CRUSADA DE BRAZOS

BIEN AHORA VAMOS A CAMINAR HASTA LA CASA QUE NOS ESPERA alguen IAH-DIJO MOJO CONTENTO

POR QUE NOS NOS Dijiste MOJO NO sabiamos QUE TENIAS UNA NOVIA-DIJO PALO DE GOLF DANDOLE UNOS PEQUEÑOS codazos

SI QUIEN ES LA MOJO AFORTUNADA-DECIA BRUT HACIENDO LA MISMA ACCION DE PALO DE GOLF

NIÑAS INSOLENTER NO HABLEN ASI-DECIA MOJO MUY sonrojado IMAGINANDOSE A LA SEÑORITA KENE EN LA COSINA DE SU CASA

BIEN entonce QUIENES SON-DIJO MEY ABRIENDO UN pakete DE OSITOS DE GOMAS (ME GUSTAN LA gomitas XP)

SON PERSONAS MUY ESPECIALES -DECIA MOJO SALIENDO DE AEROPUERTO SEGUIDO DE LAS RRGZ

DESPUES DE 30 MINUTOS DE CAMINAR

LADO YA LLEGAMOS MIS NIÑAS-DIJO MOJO ABRIENDO LA pueta Mostrando A TRES CHICOS CORRIENDO DE UN AL OTRO Y CUANDO Vieron Un MOJO FRENARON DE GOLPE CHOCANDO UNO TRAS OTRO

MOJO HACE HORAS QUE TE ESPERAMOS-DIJO MARIMACHO LEBANTANDOSE DEL PISO

Y QUIENES SON ESTOS Inutiles-DIJO BRUT SALIENDO DE DETRAS DE MOJO

OYE mocosa A QUIEN LE DICES Inutiles-DIJO LADRILLO EN FRENTE DE PARANDOSE BRUT

PUES AL QUE ESTA EN EL FRENTE ELLA DIJO-MEY ASIENDOSE Mostrar

A MI HERMANO NADIE LE DICE inutil mas que yo -DIJO MEJOR DICHO GRITO MARIMACHO

PUES A MI HERMANA NO LE GRITAS-GRITO PALO DE GOLF Entrando a la HABITACION

PUES NO GRITES TU-LE GRITO BOOMER un palo de golf

BUENO YA CALLENCEN! -GRITO MOJO A TODO PULMON

NO HASTA QUE NOS ESPLIQUEN QUIENES SON ELLO / AS-MEY, LADRILLO GRITARON AL MISMO TIEMPO

PUES ELLAS SON SUS HERMANAS-APUNTANDOLAS- Y ELLOS SON SUS HERMANOS-DIJO MOJO AHORA APUNTANDOLOS

! QUEEEEEEEE -GRITARON dolos LOS CHICOS AL MISMO TIEMPO

Y LAS TRAJE PARA Destruir A LAS PPGZ-DIJO MOJO riendo diabólicamente

QUE LAS CHICAS -DECIAN

MIENTRAS Q LOS CHICOS SE habian desmayado

CONTI ...

NO SE SI LES GUSTO PERO Denme UNA oportunida ES EL PRIMERO QUE HACE Y SI QUIEREN CONOSER A LAS RRGZ ENTEN A MI PAGINA VOY A SUBIR FOTOS DE ELLAS HASTA LA PROXIMA MIKI XD


End file.
